


Two parts of one

by Isilloth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix It, Happy Ending, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: TROS SPOILERSWhat if the Force in the Dyad was enough for two? And Ben didn't have to die?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My shameless fix-it AU. I'm still not over this.

She looks at frightened Ben’s eyes. She feels like if she just wakes up from a long dream, but it probably lasted only a moment.

“Ben” she whispers and kisses him. At that moment she feels like if she has everything she needs. Forever.

He smiles. She feels, through their bond and her eyes that it was a smile of real happiness.

Through one moment she feels like his force weakens like if he was about to disappear. He slid from her arms. He had to take too much of his life force to bring her back. But its nothing, she thinks. I can share. She gives him part of her force through their bond. She knows it will weaken her, but she also knows when to stop. After all, he still is very much alive and she doesn’t have to drain herself to keep him this way. And she can’t afford to lose him. Not now, after all, they went through.

Ben’s breath calms down, and his pulse, which she finds with anxiety, is steady. She sits for a moment motionless, trying to find balance. She isn’t sure if she manages to carry unconscious Ben to the surface. He has to be heavy, and she feels weak, drained, like if she is about to collapse too. And she doesn’t know what to expect when they will emerge together.

At last, Ben opens eyes.

“Rey?” he murmured, barely managed to speak. “I…”

“Hush, hush, Ben. Save your strength, we have to get out of here somehow. And I won’t be able to carry you.”

He lifts with troubles, leaning hard on her. He is visibly shaking from the effort.

“It’s just a couple of footsteps,” she says, but she knows, it’s a lie. They walk with difficulty, both swaying from exhaustion, leaning on each other. Rey feels the Force joining them and the bond is even stronger now when they practically share the life energy.

When she finally sees Finn and Poe, standing on the surface, she thinks she gonna collapse now. She knows she is safe now. Well, at least her, because the sight of the Supreme Leader leaning on their friend may cause some aggression.

“Don’t shoot” she cries, giving almost all her strength into it.

Finn and Poe approach her, many people staring at her and Ben not certain if draw their weapon or cheer. Finn withdraws his blaster, aiming at Ben, who leans heavier and heavier on her.

“Calm down,” she said. “Put down your weapon.”

“What is it?” Finn asked, not listening to her. “What is he doing here?”

“He is… with me. Please, let us explain later. Now we need to rest,” she feels like Ben, defeated by this last effort, falls to the ground. She feels she may follow him any moment now, and then their fate would be uncertain.

Finn hides his blaster and nods, Poe gives orders to carry Ben to some ship and she follows, too tired to even speak. Finally, she lays down on his side, nestled in him, to surprised looks of her friends. But no one says anything as she fells asleep, good, deep sleep without dreams.

* * *

She wakes up to feel they are flying. She looks up to Ben, who already woke up and is smiling to her. It is so good to see this smile.

“Hello,” she says and she kisses him lightly. Now, for the short moment, there are no problems they can’t fix. For a short moment, there are just two of them.

But soon the peace is disturbed, and she knows it has to be this way. There is the time for them, and there is also the time for facing the consequence.

“Someone could please tell me what the fuck is going on there?” Finn opened the door, closely followed by Poe, both rather shocked.

“I think you weren’t properly introduced,” Rey started, not knowing what to say. “Meet Ben Solo.”

“Oh, so it’s Ben Solo now. Great, just great.”

“He helped me with Palpatine down there. He saved my life, well, probably more than once.”

“Rey, he is the Supreme Leader…” Poe is way calmer then Finn and looks uncertain.

“He’s not anymore! He is Ben, just Ben and…”

“Let me speak for myself,” he interrupts her. “They are right, what I have done it’s not to be omitted. But I can help if you let me. I’m the Supreme Leader, now on your side. Just think what could it bring to you.”

“Okay, let say I see it. I think we discuss your tasks later. Rey, why you didn’t tell us before that you’re bringing Kylo Ren on our side?” Poe asks.

“What was I supposed to tell you? That I’m bonded with our greatest enemy? That I’m hearing his minds and he hears mine? That I think I’m in love with him? And how would you react? With trust and understanding?”

Poe and Finn look at each other. The situation was odd, to say the least.

“Fair point,” says Finn. “Well, I think we leave you now and go discuss the tasks for Ky… for Ben. Palpatine might be defeated, but there is still plenty to do. The First Order still is out there, even if Resistance now is much more powerful by now.”

“Where are we going?” Rey asks when they are about to leave.

“To Ajan Kloss. We have to celebrate. And then maybe take care of rest of First Order.” Finn eyes Ben like if he wants to tell he is the rest of the First Order, but he says nothing.

Ben speaks only when they left.

“I will receive receptions like this many times I suppose. And they are right. I have done things that are unredeemable.”

“Don’t speak like this, Ben. Everyone can be redeemed, and you already have made a lot to do this. If you would fight for us now, everyone would soon see it.”

“Rey…” he touched her face lightly. “I love your faith in me. And I love you too.” He kisses her, at first timidly, but later more and more passionately.

“I love you too. And I want you.”

She takes off his blouse, while he manages to untie hers. They are kissing, forgetting the world around them.

“I’m not very experienced, so…” he says, between kisses.

“Hush, neither am I.”

She had sex before, but it was always just hurried, meaningless one–night stands, many of which out of fear, fear of not living to the next day. This time is different. She desires him, and only him. Ben. It’s also a little bit rush, but she knows only the first time of many, and she doesn’t mind that. When they come together it feels like being the whole after a long time of being broken. 


	2. Chapter 2

She feels in her stomach this strange sensation of landing. They are on Ajan Kloss, the temporary bastion of Resistance. Although they probably don’t have to hide anymore, now when Ben is to use his access to the First Order’s communication to destroy it from the inside. They will have to do it quickly before anyone could change it.

Despite his help, he would be never part of the Resistance, she knew it. Her friends are distrustful, toward him, and now also toward her. And who could blame them? He was their enemy for so long. After all, she has with him special connection which the rest of them lacks. She always… felt something for him, she always knew he can be good. Well, most of the time.

When the ship is already on the ground and the doors are open, she hesitates. She doesn’t think coming out with Ben to this planet will do anything well, but what choice she has? She has already decided. She looks at him, but he nods.

“Let face it.”

She can see he is also afraid. Here, on the ship, there are only four of them. Finn and Poe despite being distrustful and angry are her friends, and they won’t harm him if she doesn’t let them. But the others… She could not have so much authority over them. And she knows Ben could defend himself, but she doesn’t know if it wouldn’t be for worse.

She takes his hand and they go down the trap together, right after Poe and Finn. People cheers at the sign of the first two, so maybe they just can somehow avoid this… But it would be too easy. The first faces freeze in terror, in hatred. She takes Ben’s hand, which may just make more confusion. The crowd is quiet, she only hears some whispers. Poe and Finn look at them with uneasiness. Finally, Poe speaks.

“I know it could be hard to believe, but he is on our side now.”

People seem to don’t believe that. Someone spits to their feet, someone turns away. Chewbacca, who, along with Lando just left the Millennium Falcon, and they see Ben. Their eyes meet and Chewbacca roars something incoherent. She trembles. But he doesn’t approach them, just turns around and comes back to the ship. Lando, on the other hand, goes down and to them. Ben smiles shyly, not knowing what he may expect.

“Uncle Lando…”

“Ben, lad. Glad to see you. Leia would want this,” he holds him tight in an unexpected hug. It lifts Rey’s spirit, even if it was just one small step. Now she believes it could be better.

* * *

The sounds of heated discussion come from the headquarter of the Resistance. She just left the room. Ben waits outside. She is glad they don’t put him under the guards, although it was close to it. But, after all, if it would be truly Kylo Ren here with them, probably no amount of guards could stop him. Well, except her. And she was, more on less, on his side.

The First Order seems to be defeated, with Ben’s help, but they still had a problem to be resolved. The problem, namely, was Ben himself. They consider if they should put him on the trial. She can’t let it happened.

“And how it’s going?” Ben asks, looking at her expectantly. Everything is beyond him, although he agrees to succumb to the leaders' decision.

“I think I’m able to persuade them. Finn and Poe are leaning to our side. I can’t lose you, after all, we’ve been through,” she stays on her toes and gives him a long, lingering kiss. He embraces her, but she sees in his eyes and can sense in him, a doubt. “What? Something wrong?”

“I think I should face a trial. Wouldn’t be that fair? After what I have done?”

“Ben, please, don’t even say it. They would put you in jail, or worse, and what good would that make? You are changed man now…”

“Maybe, but what I have done stays the same. I don’t know if it could be forgiven.”

“Well, I think what matters now is what you will do, not what have you done. And I will do everything to ensure your safety. Don’t try to stop me. I think I should go back now,” she, just now, realizes the voices from the headquarter are quieter and there are no more shouting. For a moment she panics the council is over and they made the decision without her. But then Poe leaves the room and joins them.

“I saw you leaving and I thought it’s time for a break. To sooth emotions a little bit.”

“Thank you,” Rey says, still holding Ben’s hand. Poe was rather friendly toward them, and he is in favour of her agenda. Which, to her surprise, can’t be said about Finn, who she expected to be more understanding. “When do we start again?”

“In an hour. And I think we’ll reach the conclusion soon,” he looks at Ben, seeming to be a little bit worried. She isn’t sure if he is just concerned of Ben’s wellbeing or considering if the former Supreme Leader will truly succumb to their judgment. She hopes the first.

“I think I will go and find Finn.”

She goes to the meeting room, where most of the Council are. She just turns back to see Poe and Ben looking at each other awkwardly. They even attempt the small talk. It is a good sign. But Finn… She would have to try and persuade him, maybe now, maybe in a personal talk he would be more accessible. She has barely spoken with him since Exegol. He may feel abandon, she thinks, but there was a little time and he seemed to avoid her.

The meeting room has two exits, and Finn probably took the second, as he is not there. She walks past the hall, followed by curious looks. And she finds her friend at the second entrance, leaning against the wall. He is deep in thoughts, so he even doesn’t see her at first.

“Rey? I thought you too busy to talk to me.”

“Finn… You know it’s not like that. What you wanted to tell me back then?”

“Well…” he looks around, checking if nobody listens to them. “I feel like it may be stupid, but I think I’m Force-sensitive.”

“Finn, that’s wonderful. Honestly, I thought you are. We may teach you!”

“We? Rey, I know you didn’t come here to talk about it.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but… It’s good news.”

“So?”

“I know you want to put Ben into a trial and…”

“I want to put Kylo Ren through the trial.”

“That’s a point. Kylo Ren is dead. You must believe me!” she says with emphasize.

“I don’t know, Rey. When I look at him I see nothing more than the man who gave me orders back then.”

“He is more, so much more. Trust me, I can see through him, we are bonded by Force, I told you so.”

“Yeah, and you love him. I remember. It’s hard to forget.”

She feels heat on her face.

“I just… Please, he has changed. Stepping back from the Dark Side is like an entirely new life. Who, if not you would understand that.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t promise anything.”

* * *

Her heart is running at an incredible pace. She tries to calm down, but no meditation technic seems to work. It will be done now. The discussion was heated, and, to the very end, she was not sure the result of voting. Poe lifts head from his desktop and smiles to her. It’s not the smile of pity or sorry, so she is calmer.

“12 to 8,” he says. “The decision of Council Ben Solo, former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, is free of charge. We won’t put him on the trial.”

She smiles brightly to Ben, who is allowed to come into the meeting room to hear the verdict. She refrains from running up to him to hug him.

The new chapter of their life is now open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not very much into the Star Wars, or a part of fandom, so forgive me my mistakes. Just... after watching TROS I had a lot of Reylo feelings so I wrote this and I may or may not write something more.


End file.
